vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107593-morning-coffee-8112014-how-am-i-still-alive-edition
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- I'll talk to Gole. Cause he's the raid leader and is coordinating the attunement process behind the scenes. :) Good morning wildstar! I'm very sleepy! We did Malgrave trail to help people get attuned. I hate Malgrave trail. Well it starts out great, but by the time you get past the radiation camp site it's just so dull! So so so very dull! Why do we need to grind and kill more stuff when we were just doing that? WHY D: Anyways yesterday was a pretty decent day, did some streams, hung out with guildies. I like casual Sunday when it comes to the guild. :) Today I'm skipping breakfast and going with a subsammich in the fridge for lunch. Spicy Italian with everything on it and southwest sauce...although I'm lactose intolerant it's the best sauce...yum! Tonight we'll hopefully run through Swordmaiden see what it's like..maybe? | |} ---- ---- New doc doing your residency in the ER? | |} ---- Nah, just a little worm on a big *cupcake*in' hook. | |} ---- ---- You take your monday morning happiness and... | |} ---- Morning grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr zzzzzzzzzzzzz wfbgrepf97853-9fhuho3qg... | |} ---- you are both amazingly funny. not only pop out of bed, but its 3 am here. I figure any day that you are on this side of the dirt, can stand and admire the world...its an awesome day. plus, didnt get called in to work yesterday and I get to work today. so its like...perfect. the only way it could be better would be if it was winter and I could skate before work | |} ---- ---- You work for an MMO in CS i gather? | |} ---- ---- Sleep with one eye open. | |} ---- I fight crime on the weekends. | |} ---- ---- Sleep is glorious. Seriously, waking up means the best part of my day is now over. | |} ---- You're Batman!! I'm sure your wife is thrilled to be hearing that. | |} ---- ---- Sleep is a team activity, and she completely agrees! LoL | |} ---- ---- Yea teamwork | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Anything is fun with friends. Maybe that's the difference between happy and unhappy. Friends vs no friends in game. | |} ---- I tried that yesterday. We were having run in an adventure but couldn't complete it because it bugged out. After 2 tries we gave up in a huff. PvP is so much better than PvE in this game. | |} ---- Or in some cases IRL. | |} ---- Idk so much crying from the pvp people... Flood of tears. Lol | |} ---- C.H.U.A has adventures on gold farm. Is shame funnybunny play on US, else Chua happy to take along for trip one time. | |} ---- People come here to cry when they lose. Sore losers lol. That's not to say I never feel bad over a loss occasionally. But it usually on twitter where it doesn't persist. You farm Bugged adventures? Enlighten me please. *sips coffee* I don't care about golds. 90% of my time is PvP. I do care when my time is blown. | |} ---- C.H.U.A has gold on every adventure. Check website news for screenshots. Which adventure bugging out? | |} ---- ---- Which route did take? | |} ---- Okay, you cannot claim it's not bugged if you have to meta the heck out of the content to avoid bugs. Come on. | |} ---- ---- ---- Incoming fix. | |} ---- The buried mobs were on Greenleaf (Where you use the 'thumpers) and the camp bug happened on Blisterbone. Lol Dea. It's fine. We're allowed to discuss the game here, good and the bad. I don't think the devs read this thread. I forgot about Chua's thread. I usually just put in a bug report ingame unless the issue is long running. I didn't take any screenshots of our problems... Most of the gear I own was bought with plat after I got annoyed with trying to find people to play with. I'm over geared for adventures and should probably just go gold them already... but issues like this don't help my motivation. | |} ---- ---- That banana is particularly... Girthy. Wadey is brave, that's all I'm gonna say. | |} ---- That banana is Wadey sized. | |} ---- Chua had same problem as well on Greenleaf, but could still attack stemdragon with head sticking out. Chua and guild managed to get Dragon out of ground by moving it around little bit. Chua usually skip over greenleaf when possible by collecting max water before event start. But red dragons can also show problem. So far has not stopped Chua from proceeding. Maybe try wiggling dragon next time? | |} ---- ---- I'll try to remember that for "next time" I get bored with PvP which will probably be a couple weeks. :D It's hilarious how you can talk through your head-Spanx | |} ---- Is it? Is it really?! | |} ---- | |} ---- That's a really thick banana. | |} ---- Thank you! I grew it myself. | |} ---- You have a special banana talent. | |} ---- ---- I have a lot of them! | |} ---- It's a genetically modified banana. | |} ---- ---- Mmm those GMOs Taste the SCIENCE! We were just playing but okay. | |} ---- You missed a quote | |} ---- Ewwwww Lost my appetite. | |} ---- Was talking about banana..... Or Chillia not like banana's ? | |} ---- LOL!! I await my death. (also my chua wants that Minnie Mouse costume) | |} ---- ---- Don't discuss moderation! I guess I'll go to work. | |} ---- You're not the boss of me!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- The events at the campsites are cool, it's just the uber slow trail walk that gets annoying. It's obvious that nothing on the trail is gonna kill my party, so speed it up! | |} ---- ---- Was it the banana or did I miss something. If it was the banana comment, sorry! My humor got to me this morning. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I am an admin there as well! | |} ---- Ooh sweet! I'm not alone! ^-^ | |} ---- Dammit I miss out on all the cool clubs because of my gender (Fact: For some reason I've always gotten along better with the opposite Gender as friends.) | |} ---- I don't think it's a club as I am pretty sure we have male admins. I just got into it because I enjoy posting about WildStar. | |} ---- You don't have to be female to be a fan of the page ^v^ And I've always gotten along more with guys :) | |} ---- No worries Chillia, we still <3 you, | |} ---- No friend logged in this week-end, so I spent the whole week-end doing nothing productive. I lost 2/3 of my money in respawn on 2 characters, got ganged up on and one-shot by seriously OP guards so many times, did several backtracking because of that, killed 1 newbie who took offense at my aurin dancing in underwears on the altar of Lighreach Mission's Church and nearly killed another in self-defence, got called a noob and a scrub for getting killed by a guard in Deradune, gave myself self-imposed challenges with selfies with important enemy NPC all for a few dozens of pictures that only a handful of people will see. Absolutely no regrets, that was freaking awesome! The only downside is I've pretty much done everything that could be done behind the enemy lines. And that makes me sad. I need to find more outside-the-box challenges! | |} ---- Shhh calling it a club makes it cooler. ;) Oh man speaking of clubs.. You know what I've always wanted? I would totes spend all my free time in one. Always wanted one as a Kid but we never lived anywhere with good trees on the property. | |} ---- What would a draken treehouse look like? | |} ---- My dad built us something like that when we were kids.. not as cool but I mean we thought it was. We lived in nothing but forest area. | |} ---- A draken treehouse would be covered in dead things. | |} ---- ---- Chua think Nilibeast means Aurin tails. | |} ---- That was a masterful response. Well played! | |} ---- They should be by default | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hmmm! Okay. I feel like it's so slow. x.x | |} ---- Questing was quicker for me. I barely remember the experience, everything was worth so much XP that we killed everything in our path while heading to the next quest zone. | |} ---- ---- I'll probably be PvPing for some reason I find the questing in this game to be extremely tedious, and not fun at all. It's why I never got my Medic to 50 because I tried to do questing. | |} ---- Queue for PvP, while doing quests. Go to PvP when it pops. Rinse/repeat (is what im doing with my stalker when game isn't crashing on me for using a tether mine :( ) | |} ---- ick. I would rather have all my teeth pulled out than pvp (and not just in Wildstar, in any game) | |} ---- 49-50 zipped by really quick for me, and I didn't even manage to finish the Western Grimvault quests before dinging 50 (not counting the 5-mans stuff ofc). If you have 2 monitors, put some shows to watch on the 2nd screen. I caught up with the entire season of 2 different shows going from 38-50, and I slacked off quite often because forum needs trolling. | |} ---- Doing that right now. I have a few episodes of Sons of Anarchy to finish off before Season 7 starts in a month. | |} ---- Was Rocio and Wadey insulting each other because they love each other so much. | |} ---- PFFFTTTTTTTTTT And had nothing to do with altaholism? | |} ---- ---- ---- But, but Monday is my Saturday :o The Altaholism happened becaue Whitevale wore me out and I didn't want to do Farside because Whitevale was so tedious on my Medic | |} ---- ---- did his tail get all fluffy? | |} ---- ---- Rocios or cats? | |} ---- Not that I saw. We still got a laugh out of it. | |} ---- ---- We're super happy to have ya! :) | |} ---- ---- Questing was not what killed your Medic. Your Medic never got to 50 because you rage induced deleted her and 90% of your characters! Murderer! Say It! You raged her, you murdered her, you killed her alts! | |} ---- ---- Wot? I only deleted my Engineer and Stalker. Engineer because I didn't dig the class, Stalker because I wanted to play Warrior and if I had the better equivalent leveled up my Min/Max OCD wouldn't let me play the Warrior. DocRivva and Riddley very much still exist | |} ---- in what? milk cartons with their pictures on the outside saying "Missing"? | |} ---- ---- Indeed! I am not on much due to trying to hit 50 on my currently 46 Aurin before I dive into my Draken. | |} ---- Probably my all time BoC tune. Ever since I first saw Heavy Metal when I was just a kid I've been a huge fan of Boc and that song in particular. Here's an awesome cover https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTRNH9l8Jww | |} ---- Monday is my Wednesday! Yay wednesdays!! :D | |} ---- True story, I know Eric Bloom and he has called my house... for a video game interview of all things (as in, I was interviewing him). | |} ---- ---- I mixed monitors for BOC back in the day.. awesome guys. | |} ---- Nice was it for when he did the Dwarf song for Warhammer? | |} ---- congratulations for surviving Tuesday, which is ALWAYS the worst day (everyone expects mondays to be bad.. thats why tuesdays sneak up an you and WHAM!) | |} ---- your sword... has a mohawk. Toaster is Jealous | |} ---- Nope! It was for Wizard 101, hehe. :) | |} ---- Level 25 PvP sword sir | |} ---- Oh he did stuff for Wizard 101? I had no idea! | |} ---- Still... Murderer. You killed my favorite, so no forgiveness for you. In other news I couldn't post at all until I got to work. Grrr | |} ---- I am at 48 on Henrietta and just needed to give her a break! 2 levels to 50 and then the rep grind begins. :D Some folks level one toon and that's it....but I am an altoholic and have been in every MMO I have played. Maybe I'm just odd but I have always enjoyed the journey too much to bolt to end game :) | |} ---- Jacosta > Harpyr But I like Draken more. | |} ---- I have always worked on lots of alt characters. Will most likely have one of everything here. | |} ---- best way to do it, I think. I have one of each class in both factions, covering all races, paths, and professions (or they will if I ever get them all to 10...) diversity is the spice of life! | |} ---- Why yes it is! :D I love having alts, I think it makes me a better player for some reason and going through the game on both sides is amazing! I still find things that make me giggle because I missed it the first time through :) | |} ---- ---- Agree to disagree, sir, agree to disagree! I'm never hitting on Jacosta, she looks like she'd rather hurt me than love me. | |} ---- I actually ended up doing the exact same thing! xD I wouldn't say it was "all weekend", but considering my weekend was 90% work, 10% play, the hour or two I spent with Baldur's Gate was actually a pretty big chunk of my time. :P | |} ---- ---- Khandi, I love every single one of your character names and I want to make sure you know this. xD <3 | |} ---- O_O https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FucbvoFFy0#t=12 If you get a chance, please tell him for me that Zidders Roofurry says thank you for all the awesome tunes over the years. BoC's lyrics & music are part of why I got into writing & playing guitar <3. | |} ---- Monday is my Monday... I want your calendars!!! | |} ---- Whoa... You helped make rock better. *Bows* | |} ---- ---- I just think it's silly to have to tell people to calm it when talking about bananas when the game itself offers naughty no-no jokes. I give you the Granok love bed ready with cameras and everything. | |} ---- Some times it can be a good hurt though. XD | |} ---- ---- I think the difference is, the Granok bed makes the joke and leaves it at that. It doesn't keep going for several pages and slowly escalate the innuendo with each comment. I'm not saying I have any problem with banana jokes, but I can see how that train can easily run itself off the tracks. So it's not really that silly to need to remind people. | |} ---- ---- Well it is that but the game is T for Teen but the forums have no warning label except what the code of conduct says. So comparing game vs forums is moot. | |} ---- To be fair there was maybe 4 total comments on the banana. The two or so people including me made the joke then left it there. Then it just sort of stopped and nothing was offensive or got out of hand. That is just my opinion on the matter though! | |} ---- dawwww grats on being a father in law! *hug* Grats to your daughter and hope the wedding is awesome too! Lopp wedding! | |} ---- Congratulations to your daughter! :D And to you, the proud father. It's ok to cry. :) The dust in here is pretty bad... | |} ---- *high fives Tex* It's okay buddy I'll be that way when my Nieces get to that age!! | |} ---- I think the problem was with the comments that have been removed. Not the handful that are left. The ones that are left aren't the ones the warning was about. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dominion has a far better PR department. | |} ---- Again the banana did not get censored, look at my post about its girth. It was the playful insults between Rocio and Wadey. | |} ---- ---- She looks like she'd take it a lot farther than that. Like murder me. No thank you. I like my ladies... Sane. | |} ---- And like a bazillions of more monies. Dominion buys your soul with pretty statues. Exiles buys your souls with guilt. Neither side really cares about you as a person, as long ad you're a hero. It's like being a celebrity. Beloved today, yesterday's news tomorrow. That's why it's better to quest for your own respect of yourself, not the fame it buys you. | |} ---- So sad and so deep. I *tears up* love you, Xila! | |} ---- It's okay, Tex. Congratulations to your family! | |} ---- but... it's shiny! | |} ---- Draken have to much honor for that. They respect their allies unless they prove to be unhonorable... then we use their skulls to please the Blood Gods. | |} ---- /air hug True in game and life too. Take enough knocks and it's clear. | |} ---- We were ALMOST Dominion! Then the stupid Cassians decided to blockade us and let us die of the Contagion instead of help. >.> Then the Exiles snuck us off our planet and got us to safety. That's why Mordesh are Exile. :P | |} ---- Could you stop eating those people outside of Thayd for a bit? | |} ---- That would make sense! I just had came in and commented on it really with no intention for it to be taken poorly. I suppose I missed some deep conversation. *giggles* | |} ---- Mechari do what is logical and rational. Honor often does not fit within those parameters. You're in my way, you die. Whether honorably or shot in the back of the head, you die. You should have known better. | |} ---- ---- ...*stare* ...No. *omnomnom* | |} ---- As long as it helps the greater good of the dominion it's cool... | |} ---- And it always is for the greater good, one way or another.... | |} ---- Ok, it is not like I was going to stop you. | |} ---- You don't know how bad I wish Mordesh were Dommies. I want to play one soooooo bad. But they're filthy Exile scum & therefore, off limits. ;P | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I loved this movie. xD I still need to see The World's End. I loved this and Shaun of the Dead though. :P | |} ---- My Medic kills because she was not the most motivated student in the world during medical school. It's like... study? Or Youtube? And now she tries to be a healer. It just turns out she kills more than she saves. | |} ---- ---- Good for you, bae! :D | |} ---- It better be or someone going to be sorry for confusing my stomach. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Lets see... Xila kills because she's a pirate. Yar. And not those Pirates if the Caribbean type Pirates. More like, now that you're dead it's easier to take your stuff. And maybe you looked at her funny, so that's what you get. Yola kills because of revenge... I mean... Self defense. Yeah. Reezza kills because what better way to learn about how joints and muscles and nerves and tendons all work together if not dismemberment? Building better robots isn't going to happen without proper research. | |} ---- I dig them and they're helpful to the greater game community by releasing class guides etc. One of the better Top 10 Guilds I've seen in MMOs community wise | |} ---- Hey, baby. How you doing, baby. What's up, baby. Baby baby baby Baby Scott! | |} ---- That, and raiding in this game is hysterically difficult compared to other games. The 20s are hard enough. The 40s are reportedly the hardest things ever seen in an MMORPG (or at least, since FFXI). I can't even begin to enumerate how much respect I have for them that they can even do this. The fact that they're all pretty decent people that I've spoken with so far is just icing on the cake. | |} ---- The only guy I call baby isn't potty trained yet and still needs his bottle for bedtime. Also he's getting good at playing with blocks and likes to build me things. | |} ---- Not bad! But I think someone beat them to it.... LOL ;) Boxcar | |} ---- I read this and now I have Justin Beiber in my head... | |} ---- | |} ---- |} I'm with you on this one, Med. This is a Beiber free zone. | |} ---- NOT MY FAULT! I cannot be held responsible for getting Justin Beiber stuck in my head after someone uses the word "baby" that many times! That's like his main lyric! What am I supposed to think of?! | |} ---- | |} ---- Your first mistake was hearing the song to begin with. :P I avoid it like the plague so I don't involuntary absorb it into my musically inclined brain. | |} ---- I... don't see your point? What is posting a picture of Justin Beiber supposed to mean? | |} ---- Stop insulting that poor baby! | |} ---- The chorus to "Baby" by Justin Beiber: Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) | |} ---- ---- ---- How about some REAL talent... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNcfCA9UsDQ :) Boxcar | |} ---- ---- You sound like my dad. He would take an onion to the movies and eat it like an apple so no one would sit near him. | |} ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhjSzjoU7OQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH2l0LaTi4U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5ikiTLivA0 | |} ---- Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch, who watches over you. Make a little birdhouse in your soul. ;) | |} ---- See, this is why I quote poetry. I'm listening to a band who's name is too questionable to put on open forums, to a song with a name that is definitely not appropriate, and with lyrics that are absolutely, 100% not ever to be tolerated in public in any just, loving society. "Baby, oh," indeed. | |} ---- O.O | |} ---- One Direction? | |} ---- Did they ever write a song about necrophilia? | |} ---- I'm going to go ahead and say yes? And if I'm wrong, then just pretend I said "Maybe." | |} ---- Well you said the band name is objectionable, so you are not just listening to code blue by TSOL. | |} ---- +1000 loves. You can stay, Aldrin. | |} ---- ---- yay me! :D | |} ---- No, no I am not. | |} ---- ...speaking of Koala? *looks around* :huh: | |} ---- even though we know youre a dommie spy on exile side... with that house of yours (Aldren) | |} ---- ---- That is excessive!!!! This is where we come for breakfast. You're worse than Oli and Rocio combined! Bad Vryce, bad! | |} ---- At least he's Dommie scum with excellent taste. | |} ---- That equipment is salvage, and it's stolen. The Dominion wouldn't take me back in pieces :P | |} ---- Excessive? Bad? This place has been rebuilt at least 2,567 times since June 3, I think. What's one more? Every time it gets better. | |} ---- Chua Wiles says | |} ---- Uh huh... Sure... "Salvage" as in stuff you make sure is imported to you by secret container for you next spy job! And "pieces" meaning "not until they job is done!" We're on to you, Mr. Grayshade. Oh, and even look at your name.... Gray as in "not black or white," as in double sided! And "shade" as in shadows. What do veils and shadows do? Hide things! Yup. You can't fool this excessive item removal expert. | |} ---- You say "Excessive", I say "Effecient, complete target removal with no collateral damage". | |} ---- I really need to remember to lock that secret wall... | |} ---- In the name of the Inquisition, I sentence this coffee house to Exterminatus. Even though I kind of started this problem... | |} ---- Should sentence yourself lol | |} ---- ---- I would but... I already said the things. o.o So... it's too late. Darn! Maybe I'll catch myself next time. Tricky me... always escaping! Ugh! | |} ---- Really, admitting you listen to Bieber... Not healthy. | |} ---- Desperate situations call for desperate measure. well played, well played. | |} ---- You'll get you next time, Xvira! /shakes fist | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Well... really... we should sentence YOU. As the local representative of Canada here, you should shoulder that burden. You shoulda stopped it Dea. You had one job. One job... | |} ---- If anyone could have stopped it, it was a Mechari. Maybe a Chua, if told they could study the remains for science. But.... Sadly I fear the Aurin would have let him through customs.... With a hug..... /shudder. | |} ---- Dea couldn't have stopped this. No one could have stopped this! (I have been waiting to use the cute turtle picture forever. xD) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I might have had something to do with it... I didn't expect to derail the thread this much with it though. xD | |} ---- THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!! Xvira!!! Wait... was it Xvira or Xila? SHAME ON YOU LADIES! I knew someone would blame me! I do not have any power over that devil Bieber and your American Usher found him and put him in US so blame Usher! *ahem* I'm a Mechari. I was not given any orders to kill a Bieber, I'm pretty sure the Cassians didn't even know what a Bieber was. I'd rather not know it exists. Also... damn Aurins! You could have stopped this! Instigator! :P We are trying to make you lose your sanity, obviously. | |} ---- I need this!!! :O | |} ---- Welcome to our nightmare house of horrors. If you look to your left you will see Kim Kardashian publishing a book of selfies, while real writers work at crummy day jobs while they fear no one will ever publish their novel. To your right you will see our wall of reality shows. Mwahahaha! There is no escape! | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- This looks fabulous and chocolatey. Must have yum. O.O | |} ---- (I'll stop posting pictures soon, I swear. >.<) | |} ---- At least we'll all know how it will end... Well, some is know.... So I won't say. | |} ---- This is what I needed today... Heat and tiredness conspired and I needed the pick me up... I'm gonna be hyper for a few hours... weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee | |} ---- Love Dwight! I was talking to a friend a month on how Dwight Shrute would fit in the Wildstar Galaxy. Beets. | |} ---- As Dea said, admitting you listen to Beiber is... not healthy. | |} ---- FALSE. Beets. Bears. Battlestar Galactica. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree. When I play other games, the FIRST thing I miss is the combat system. I love double jumping and sprinting and dodging and shooting things. | |} ---- PSO2 has better combat than both to be honest :P but the only DPS thing can get boring. WildStar has the trinity and great combat... but still somehow healing in TERA has been the most fun I've had in any game ever. Even more fun than playing a mage in DA. | |} ---- And now for some reason this line has me singing "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers in my head. Much better than "Baby". | |} ---- All coffee is beautiful. But that coffee is BEAUTIFUL. | |} ---- Yes, much better. At least it has words. | |} ---- Ok, thats it. *arms tactical nuke* I'm not playing around anymore. | |} ---- The reason is he sings like a girl. He tries to be tough, but it's like those upper middle class kids who act like they were poor because they had to choose between XboxOne and PS4 instead of getting both. :P | |} ---- /lowers giant coffee mug over the coffee house. /turns on headlamp. Reezza built for special occasion. Can withstand 40k ton blast. No fear. Chua quality! | |} ---- We're doomed! XD | |} ---- No no. Not doomed. Saved! Silly humans getting words mixed up again. Chua not goblin or gnome. Chua make high quality items. | |} ---- Chua items tend to explode. | |} ---- ---- *Picks up and squeezes Chua* I'm gonna die!!! *dies from the overload of fluffy Chua* :D | |} ----